Entre el cielo, la tierra y el infierno
by azumi16
Summary: kazuki es un angel y esta enamorado de un mortal llamado jubei que le corresponde pero oriu, un demonio que esta obsesionado con kazuki y hara hasta lo imposible para separarlos, bueno, entren y lean, espero les guste! n n
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Sí, soy yo, vivita y coleando jejeje me desaparecí hace ¿Cuánto tiempo? Ni sé, pero bueno, hoy les vengo con otras de mis locuras inspirada en una imagen de una buena amiga en facebook (sabes que se te quiere kraisler) y bueno, en fin, ojala les guste como alguito para el día de san Valentín n_n

**Resumen: **es un mundo alterno en donde jubei es un doctor mortal con una vida rutinaria y común pero lo que no sabe es que desde los cielos, un hermoso ángel lo observa y lo cuida a cada segundo…pero un demonio malvado no esta de acuerdo con eso y hará lo imposible para quedarse con el ángel…

**Advertencias: **no se todavía pero igual pendientes u.u

**Kraisler: **muchas gracias por apoyarme, ayudarme e inspirarme a hacer este fic, no sé qué haría sin ti n_n muchos besos amiga, se te quiere n_n

**Entre el cielo, la tierra y el infierno**

Autora POV

Era un día hermoso, soleado y fresco, como todos los días, un mortal, un hombre de 20 años, cabello castaño, alto, de ojos azules - grisáceo y moreno, Llamado jubei, conducía en camino a la clínica, su trabajo.

Si, su trabajo, jubei era un doctor, que en su joven edad era muy talentoso y respetado por todo el que lo conoce, y a pesar de su actitud seria, era un hombre amable, trabajador y bondadoso.

Tal vez sería por esas razones que cautivo a un ser muy especial desde que sus ojos se posaron en el…

Y eso nos lleva a las, alturas, mas alto de los grandes edificios, en los cielos, posado en las nubes más cercanas a la tierra se encuentra ese ser tan especial, un ángel, de 19 años, cabellos largos y castaños claros, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca; observaba encantado a ese mortal que robo su corazón desde el día que lo vio…

Flash Back

-Kazuki - lo llama su maestra, un ángel rubia de unos 27 años

-dime Heven – responde con mucha cordialidad

-tengo una tarea para ti – le dijo sonriente y decidida

-¿de qué se trata?

-ven conmigo – le dijo haciéndole una señal con la mano para que la siguiera

Extendieron sus alas y volaron hasta unas nubes cercanas a la tierra, donde se podían ver los mortales, estas nubes estaban cerca de una clínica

-¿ves a ese niño que va a la clínica? – le dijo señalando a un niño agarrado de la mano con su mama, que iban a la clínica; Kazuki asintió

-bien, pues, se llama Edward Daniel fenesh y lastimosamente, esta gravemente enfermo

-oh!…- Kazuki puso cara triste tapándose la boca

-sin embargo hoy es su operación, su última esperanza de que viva; el doctor que lo atenderá es muy bueno y jamás ha fallado sin embargo la operación sigue siendo muy riesgosa…- Kazuki escuchaba atentamente – por esto, su madre preocupada nos ha rezado y ha pedido nuestra ayuda con sinceridad asi que quiero que estés durante la operación encubierto, o al menos que estés cerca de esta, y reces mentalmente por el niño mientras lo operan y asi ¡habrán muchísimas más probabilidades de que salga ya muy sano por fin de esa clínica!

-oh, vaya ¿en serio? Por supuesto que lo hare, con mucho gusto – dijo alegremente extendiendo sus alas de nuevo para dirigirse hacia la clínica

- ¡bueno, que dios te ayude! – le grito con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras lo veía alejarse

Ya en la clínica

Kazuki aterrizó y en cuanto toco el suelo sus alas y su toga desaparecieron dejándolo vistiendo un traje de enfermera u un gorrito (azumi: como el que uso en el capítulo 39, muuy cuchi n_n)

-uff…-suspiro – al menos me hubiesen puesto en un traje para varón pero… – sonrió resignado – lo admito, tal vez no hubiese sido creíble o pensarían que soy un inadaptado por malos caminos, uff

Fue en camino hacia donde estaba el niño, persiguiendo su aura inocente y nerviosa; iba en camino a donde él sentía el aura cuando…

-ouh!- estaba tan distraído que no noto que un hombre venia por el mismo camino y chocaron; en un parpadeo ya estaban tirados en el piso – ah, lo siento señor, en serio, no lo…-Kazuki lo vio y quedo embelesado-vi…- era un hombre moreno, en buena forma, con ojos azules y cabello castaño, muy apuesto a sus ojos (azumi: y a los míos también n_n) con una bata blanca, era doctor

-no, tranquila, yo tuve la culpa – lo mismo paso con el hombre, quedo completamente encantado al ver la belleza que aquella "enfermera" poseía, sus ojos, su boca, su cara, su cuerpo, su piel, todo le pareció hermoso

Ambos por unos segundos se quedaron como embobados viéndose uno al otro hasta que pasó por su mente, de nuevo, su destino: el niño

-ah, bueno, eh, creo que tengo que irme – jubei se levanto y extendió su brazo para ayudar a Kazuki

-gracias, sí, yo también tengo que irme, ya se me hace tarde, la operación del niño tal vez ya comenzó – dijo con un tono angustiado

-¿operación de un niño? ¿Cuál niño?

- Edward Daniel fenesh

-¿tu asistirás a la operación?

-no tengo que asistir, solo necesito ir al menos a la puerta de la sala

-yo soy el doctor encargado de la operación, de hecho, me dirigía hacia alla – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – te molesta si te pregunto ¿Por qué es tan urgente que estés cerca de la operación?

-¿tú eres el doctor? – ah bueno, no sé como explicártelo, solo puedo decirte que para mi es de mucha importancia estar ahí y tal vez para el niño y su madre – le sonrió nervioso - ¿me dejaras? – no dijo precisamente la verdad pero tampoco mintió

-bueno, no puedo dejarte pasar sin autorización a la operación pero estar afuera de la sala no tiene ningún problema

-muchas gracias - Kazuki le dedico una linda sonrisa por su comprensión a lo que jubei no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo

Se fueron hacia la sala de operación, jubei entro y Kazuki, como lo había dicho se quedo afuera de la salas

Al entrar se encontró con los demás ayudantes, con todo el equipo listo y el niño preparado en la camilla ya dormido por la anestesia

-perdonen la tardanza, tuve un imprevisto- se disculpo poniéndose el tapabocas, la bata azul especial y los guantes

Los ayudantes solo apoyaron con algunos "no se preocupe" y "solo fueron unos minutos" y entonces uno de ellos le dio una tabla con los documentos que explican con detalle el diagnostico del problema

-bien, comenzaremos ahora ¿están listos?- todos asintieron y entonces se comenzó la operación

Fuera de la sala

Estaba Kazuki con el oído pegado a la puerta para poder escuchar…

-creo que ya comenzó – dio unos pasos atrás para inclinarse y empezar a orar por el pequeño…

En la recepción

-disculpe, ¿ya están los documentos listos? Quiero estar afuera para recibir a mi hijo después de la operación – le dijo una señora castaña con ojos del mismo color y cabello corto hasta el mentón, ya un poco molesta por la tardanza de la recepcionista

-no, señorita, por favor espere otros minutos que la computadora esta procesando- le dijo la recepcionista

-ah- suspiro frustrada- por favor diosito mío, cuida a mi hijo en mi ausencia, que la operación se haga exitosamente y que no haya inconvenientes, te lo ruego!

En ese instante Kazuki sintió los sentimientos sinceros que provenían de el piso de la recepción y rezo con más ánimos en sus oraciones

Dentro de la sala

Jubei ya estaba sudado y cansado al igual que sus acompañantes pero seguían con muchos ánimos, sentían más que nunca que lo lograrían

-señor jubei, ya su respiración esta totalmente normal y esta respondiendo muy bien la operación – le dijo uno de sus acompañantes con ánimos

-sí, Richard lo estoy viendo, gracias – jubei estaba feliz, ya casi terminaba la operación en un tiempo extraordinariamente corto y el niño parecía como si hubiera pasado de una enfermedad muy grave y un enfermedad un poco más común ¡era un milagro!

-…un poco mas…solo un poco mas… ¡se termino!- exclamo jubei -La operación esta terminada exitosamente

-¡sí! ¡Eso es!

¡Muy bien!

-ya esta terminada, ¡lo hicimos! – exclamaban felices todos presentes en la sala mirando al niño ahora durmiendo sano y sin ningún riesgo

Kazuki sonreía muy feliz con el oído otra vez pegado a la puerta, había funcionado, su misión estaba cumplida

En la recepción

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa arriba? Mi niño...- dijo la madre del niño corriendo hacia el ascensor para subir rápido

-pero, y sus documentos- le grito la recepcionista

-¡quédeselos si quiere!

La señora subió el ascensor hasta el piso de la operación, cuando llego fue corriendo hasta la puerta de la sala y de inmediato miro a Kazuki

-Oiga, enfermera, disculpe ¿Qué ha pasado?- le dijo a Kazuki

-creo que es mejor que se lo diga el doctor – le dijo sonriendo – disculpe – entonces se retiro directo a el ascensor para irse

Entonces jubei y los demás salieron de la sala y en eso la señora se acerco a jubei

-disculpe ¿usted es el doctor? ¿Cómo esta mi niño?

-si señora y debo decirle con orgullo que la operación fue todo un éxito

-oh, muchas gracias doctor ¡dios si me escucho!

-seguro que si, oh, por cierto ¿no habrá visto a una enfermera que estaba aquí?

-sí, ahora que lo menciona, se acaba de ir

-oh, muchas gracias- jubei se fue caminando rápido a ver si podía alcanzar a esa "misteriosa enfermera" y tuvo suerte porque cuando bajo a la recepción lo vio de lejos pero ya estaba afuera asi que supuso que tomaria un taxi o algo asi

-¡enfermera! – le grito y Kazuki voltio

-"es el doctor"-pensó eso y se sonrojo sin saber muy bien porque

Jubei llego a donde estaba Kazuki…

-hola doctor, supe que la operación fue todo un éxito- le dijo sonriendo

-sí, la verdad fue muchísimo más fácil de lo planeado, fue como un milagro- le dijo también sonriendo

-pues me da mucha alegría doctor, de verdad

-gracias y por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre

-ha pues, me llamo Kazuki, Kazuki fushoin y tú?

-me llamo jubei kake

-mucho gusto jubei, quisiera quedarme más tiempo para charlar pero debo irme, lo siento

-no, tranquila, esta bien, pero ¿alguna vez nos volveremos a ver?

-claro que sí, no sé cuándo ni dónde, pero si nos volveremos a ver- le sonrió

-bueno, confío en ti- le dio una sonrisa

-gracias, hasta entonces

-hasta entonces- y Kazuki se dirigió hacia un lugar donde no pudiera verlo, cuando lo consiguió, salto alto entonces antes de que la gravedad lo atrajera de nuevo se extendieron sus alas y su uniforme de enfermera se transformo en una bella toga

-"pronto nos veremos de nuevo, al menos eso espero"- pensaba Kazuki mientras volaba hacia las nubes más altas.

**Continuara…**

Muchas gracias por leer, tratare de hacer la continuación lo antes posible, muchos besos, dejen RR, por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez! Bueno aquí les vengo con la continuación de esta loquera mía jejeje aquí ya sale Oriu, noooooooo pero sí, quiero un oponente wajajaja porque en esta historia quiero poner a todos los "oponentes de jubei" aja, asi es, no solo esta Oriu, sino… Ren! Y es que ella me cae tan mal! Asi que quiero hacerla sufrir en mi fic, lo siento a los que les cae bien pero en este fic, bueno, ya pensare en algo para torturarla, por ahora, espero que les guste! Dejen RR!

**Advertencias:** no, todavía no se me ocurre ninguna, tal vez después n_n

**Notica mía:** olvide decirlo en el capitulo anterior, el niño que estaba enfermo era el que salva Yusuke en yu yu hakusho, en el primer capítulo y también puse a su misma mama, me parecieron tan cuchis! Pero no me sabía sus nombres, lo siento u_u

**Entre el cielo, la tierra y el infierno. Parte 2**

Autora POV

Desde ese día Kazuki cada vez que puede observa todo lo que hace el moreno, cada paso, imaginando como seria su reencuentro, pero alguien malvado no estaba de acuerdo con esto…

Eso nos lleva abajo, mucho más abajo del cielo y la tierra, en las profundidades del infierno y del ultramundo se encontraba un ser perverso, un demonio llamado Oriu Toshiki, de cabellos un poco largos y rubios, ojos azules, en buena forma y de piel blanca, se encontraba entre las llamas de la rabia y la envidia…

Desde hace un tiempo que quiere poseer a ese bello ángel que lo cautivo con su belleza pero este gran imprevisto arruina todos sus planes

-¡demonios! – Dejo dándole un gran golpe a la pared - ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¡Jamás se había enamorado de nadie y ahora resulta que lo hace de un estúpido mortal! Uff – suspiro frustrado – "pero no importa, ese mortal idiota no podrá ni acercarse, de todas formas, el solo lo conoce como una común enfermera, solo tengo que quebrantarlo entes de que se encuentren y ese imbécil sepa la verdad, el único problema es que el hombre jamás ha cometido un pecado y por esa razón es posible que puedan quedar juntos – sus ojos se encendieron en furia - ¡no lo permitiré! Kazuki, serás mío, quieras o no lo quieras, lo serás y cuando lo haga serás mi esclavo y satisfaceras mis deseos y caprichos ¡hasta la eternidad! – lo último lo grito…

En (bueno, donde viven los ángeles), Kazuki aterrizaba después de un hermoso día admirando a su mortal

-¡señorita heven! Ya estoy aquí…- entro a las estructuras mirando por todos los pasillos, buscando a la rubia - ¿señorita heven?

-Kazuki…- apareció de repente heven con una voz seria

-señorita heven ¿esta bien? ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto preocupado por su tono de voz

-yo, estoy muy bien pero no sé si tu lo estarás – le dijo con el mismo tono

-¿Qué me quiere decir? – dijo entre preocupado y sorprendido ante la respuesta de la rubia

-ven conmigo Kazuki, tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo serena haciéndole una seña con la mano para que la siguiera, acto seguido empezó a caminar, seguida por Kazuki, por los pasillos

Llegaron hacia un estudio un tanto antiguo en cuanto a su diseño pero sin dejar de ser bonito y se sentaron en los muebles del centro

-¿de qué quiere hablarme, señorita heven? – comenzó Kazuki la conversación

- muy bien, te lo contare todo…veras…hace un tiempo, cuando te mande a hacer una tarea en la tierra para salvar unos niños de un criminal ¿lo recuerdas?

-sí, lo recuerdo

-pues bien, sucede que ese criminal era impulsado por un demonio

-¿un demonio?

-sí, el lo estaba tentando a hacerle daño a esos niños hasta que tu llegaste, ese demonio tiene mucha experiencia y lastimosamente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo pues el hombre estaba decidido a llevarse a los niños sin arrepentimientos y jamás te lo dije pero…no tenias casi posibilidades…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Que mis rezos no funcionarían

-tal vez harían algún efecto en cuanto a lo que les hiciera a esos niños o a que volvieran a casa pero, lastimosamente, yo estaba seguro de que él los secuestraria

-pero no lo hiso

-lo sé, pero no fue por tus rezos, fue porque el demonio dejo de tentarlo, se detuvo en cuanto te miro, por supuesto, fue muy bueno que lo haya hecho y que los niños hayan llegado a sus casas sanos y salvos pero…fue demasiado rara esa actitud de un demonio…los ángeles vigilantes dieron cuenta y por eso me informaron…desde entonces mande ángeles vigilantes a observarlo y llegamos a la verdad, el demonio se enamoro de ti

-¿Qué! Pero eso es imposible, yo…

-claro que no, es muy posible y eso paso – lo interrumpió la rubia – no le hicimos tanto caso pues sus planes no eran muy posibles y mucho menos con los ángeles vigilantes

- ¿cuales planes?

-secuestrarte y llevarte al infierno

-¿¡¿Qué?

-sí pero eso sería demasiado improbable puesto que el no puede venir al cielo y prepare a los mismos angeles vigilantes para que te cuidaran durante tus tareas en la tierra

-¿entonces, cual es el problema? – dijo Kazuki un poco más calmado

-que puedo evitar que te dañe o que te lleve pero no pude evitar que te viera

-¿qué quieres decir?

-que te vio con el humano, con el doctor, todo ese tiempo estuvo en la clínica escondido y ahora, la furia lo domina y según los ángeles vigilantes ahora tienen planes mucho más severos y lo peor, lo que hace esto peligroso es que el demonio tiene, no solo otros demonios de su lado, si no humanos controlados

-¿estás diciendo que…?

-si, jubei corre peligro – lo interrumpió terminando el relato

-oh no! Por dios, esto es mi culpa – dijo casi llorando de la angustia

-no, Kazuki, no es tu culpa, lo que sintieron es algo precioso – le dijo dándole una sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar – ese demonio no tiene derecho sobre ti pero aun asi y lastimosamente, por eso no se va a detener asi que es mejor que te vayas ahora

-¿de qué hablas? – le dijo Kazuki confundido

-¿Cómo que de que hablo? Hay un humano en peligro, debes protegerlo

-pero tú misma lo dijiste, yo no tengo tanto poder como el

-yo no dije eso, yo dije que no tenias casi posibilidades porque el tenia experiencia y ya lo había entado, la única forma de que los demonios pueden lastimar a los humanos es incitándolos al pecado pues en ese momento tienen el control de ese mortal y pueden hacer que su propio error los destruya asi que tu trabajo es evitar que jubei caiga en el pecado – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – jubei es un hombre muy bueno, jamás a pecado en su vida asi que será muy difícil para ese demonio tentarlo, además, creo que dios esta de tu lado, pues, les dio amor a sus corazones para que el humano te escuche a ti

Kazuki se sonrojo – ah heven, por dios – heven rio un poco ante la vergüenza e inocencia que Kazuki demostraba – esta bien, lo haré – dijo con una sonrisa decidido – no permitiré que le haga daño

-eso era lo único que quería escuchar, ahora, esta es su dirección – le dijo heven entregándole una hoja de papel con la dirección de jubei anotada – encuéntralo y protégelo

- lo hare, gracias – dijo dándole un rápido abrazo a heven y yéndose corriendo

-valla, jamás pensé ver a Kazuki enamorado jejeje son tan lindos – se dijo viendo la puerta en donde se fue Kazuki

**Continuara…**

Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad espero que les haya gustado, un beso a todos! Dejen RR!

Kraisler23: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegras la vida, tratare de actualizar mas rápido y retomar mi otro fic: love of the nigth, yo también te quiero, gracias por tu apoyo, eres la mejor, muchos besos! Cuídate!


End file.
